Complete the recursive formula of the arithmetic sequence $14, 30, 46, 62,...$. $d(1)=$
Explanation: The first term is $14$ and the common difference is $16$. ${+16\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+16\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+16\,\curvearrowright}$ $14,$ $30,$ $46,$ $62,...$ This is the recursive formula of $14, 30, 46, 62,...$ $\begin{cases} d(1)=14 \\\\ d(n)=d(n-1)+16 \end{cases}$